A Heart to Heart: Tony Stark and May Parker Vs Peter Parker
by Marvelcrazed
Summary: May keeps noticing that Peter comes home injured and hurt, constantly. She goes to put an end to it. Peter Parker, the Spiderman, is just a beginner, so it's good that Iron Man has his back.


**Lol enjoy this. A one-shot with Aunt May and the Avengers! :) Might turn into a five-one story of Five times Peter ignored advice about his well-being and one time it saved his life, but that might be seperate from this. Gosh darn it, I do not need more WIPS!**

* * *

Aunt May turned to greet Peter when he trudged into the apartment after school. He was an hour or two late, partly because of patrol (Which she knew about), and she didn't mind.

Much.

"Peter! You're hurt!" She said worriedly.

"No, it's not much. Let me handle it!" Peter insisted, gazing at a small,but bleeding steadily, scratch on his arm, clearly visible underneath his t-shirt. Aunt May frowned and looked at the injury.

"I suppose it's not bad," She concluded doubtfully ,"But whew, you need a shower, young boy!"

Peter laughed and stuck his tongue. "Larb you!"

Aunt May replied with similar words, and waited for him to exit the room before grabbing her phone. She dialed an oh-so-familiar number and waited as it rang.

When someone picked up, she wasted no time. "Tony. The kid is being stupid again."

The response sounded like someone choking on water- but it was probably coffee. "He is?! I have had the talk so many times about let me know when you're injured, call if you're bullied, even if it's just a scratch or small insult.. It just doesn't stick."

May sighed.

"What should I do?" She asked.

She could almost see the shrug he gave. "Bring him here and we can scold him together." Tony suggested .

May agreed.

The next morning, Peter went to school. It was the usual, sprinting to school only to be caught by Flash, limp to class, etc. He was tired when he exited the building. He looked for Happy's car, but instead, he saw Aunt May's.

Getting in the passenger seat, Peter gave May a quizzical look.

May flashed a smile before pulling out from her parking spot.

They drove for a while before Peter realized that the route was becoming increasingly familiar.

"May... Where are we going?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Oh, you know, places." She replied airily, her grinning face betraying her. Peter's eyes widened. His mouth gaped open before he bunched over and pouted.

" You're the worst." Peter said, with no real venom in his voice. "You told about the scratch, didn't you." He accused . Peter continued glaring as May Parked in front of Stark Towers.

Peter huffed as May motioned for him to get out of the car.

May had something else to say besides the safety speech, but Peter was mainly right.

Tony was in the living room when the pair walked in. "Hey pete, May, good to see you."

Peter nervously smiled and looked down at the floor. May sat down next to Tony and had a stern look on her face. They glanced at each other before scolding Peter.

"Peter," Stark began, " You have to tell us when you get hurt. I don't want you getting injured alone, then bleeding to death! " Tony looked at Peter with caring eyes.

With watery eyes, May added, " We care about you, Pete! Don't you understand? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. "

Peter felt guilty now, and felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

May turned enraged. "Sorry? That is it? I've been watching the news every night, fearing that I won't see you again, and all you say is SORRY?! And you!"

She turned to Tony , " Why don't you get notified about this? What if he said he was okay but died alone? What then? " May's voice cracked as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I can't lose my baby. he's all I have left."

Peter got up and hugged her. Tony was right behind him. The group was a blubbering, apologizing blob of people. May eventually detached herself and said she needed to talk to the other Avengers.

Tony nodded. Once she was gone, Peter and Tony talked about what to do when he got hurt. When that was over, Tony turned to FRIDAY.

"Where's May?" He asked.

Fridays pleasant voice replied, _"May Parker is currently yelling at the other Avengers. Pictures, sir? "_

Tony cackled. "You know it, Fri!"

Peter and Tony looked at pictures until May returned. Then Peter and May left, and Tony set to make something. Anything, to keep Peter safe and breathing.

* * *

So **this is now Karen was created! I think, I guess, I imagine.**

 **Review! Advice? Thoughts? Questions? Prompts? Want any of these? Let me know!**


End file.
